narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Digory Kirke
Digory Kirke (1888-1949) was a human male from London who traveled to Narnia. As a young boy in London, England, Digory lived with his Aunt Letty and Uncle Andrew, who were siblings, spouses. It was during this time that Digory befriended Polly Plummer, which led to his first trip to Narnia. He and Polly were the only Friends of Narnia to witness the creation and destruction of Narnia. The Creation of Narnia Charn When a young boy, Digory and Polly first visited Narnia via magic rings. Digory's Uncle Andrew made sets of rings that allowed their wearers to travel to other worlds (of completely different universes) by first passing through the Wood Between the Worlds. Uncle Andrew tricked Polly into trying a ring, then when she disappeared Andrew blackmailed Digory into going after her. After passing through the Wood Between the Worlds and finding Polly, they decided to jump into a pool at random, after first marking the pool that would lead them home. The one that they chose led to a world called Charn, which was under a spell. Digory broke the enchantment, accidentally releasing Charn's evil empress Jadis (later known as the White Witch), and she followed the children back into the Wood. Though she was weak there, the empress managed to arrive with Digory and Polly back in London by the use of chain-magic. London and Narnia Jadis caused a good deal of commotion in the city before Digory, Polly, Andrew, and Jadis, along with a cab driver and his horse, were transported to the newly born world of Narnia. The world's creator, Aslan, sent Digory on a journey to find an apple. The apple was planted and grew into a magical tree, The Tree of Protection, that keept Jadis from attacking Narnia for centuries thereafter. Digory took a piece of fruit from tree back to Earth and gave it to his mother to eat, healing her of her illness. When the fruit was eaten to its core, Digory took the core and planted it in his yard. The tree that grew just as well as it's sister tree in Narnia, and seemed to have a link to the other tree - it sometimes moved when there was no wind...at least not in London. The tree was eventually blown down and it's wood was used to build a wonderful Wardrobe. the Wardrobe Decades later, when Digory had become known as Professor Kirke, his wardrobe became the door by which Lucy, Edmund, Peter and Susan Pevensie made their own journey into Narnia. When Lucy told the others about her visit to Narnia, Digory was quick to believe her - perhaps recalling his own trip to that world. The Tree of Protection had been destroyed, giving Jadis free reign over the world, until the Pevensies helped to unseat her. Later Professor Kirke moved from his large country estate to a very small home, where he tutored Peter Pevensie. Periodically the three younger ones (Susan, it was said, no longer believed in Narnia) along with their cousin Eustace Scrubb, Jill Pole and Polly would get together to talk about their adventures in Narnia. It was at a time such as this that Tirian, the current king of Narnia, came to them like a ghost to ask for help. The Real Narnia Feeling that the specter they had seen was surly Narnian, the six of them knew they had to find a way to get back. Digory suggested that the only way was to use the rings his uncle made years ago. Peter and Edmund were tasked to retrieve the rings while the other four took a trip by train to meet them. However, this led to the railway accident which took the lives of all six. They did not know that they were dead, for they woke up, as it were, in Narnia. As the final battle came to its conclusion, bringing with it the destruction of the Shadowlands and the reunion of all good Narnians in the true Narnia, Digory and the other Friends would live forever in Aslan's Country with him. de:Digory Kirke Category:Characters Category:Seven Friends of Narnia Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Category:The Magician's Nephew Category:The Last Battle